Come out
by MaxFair
Summary: I have agoraphobia. I can't leave my apartment, which I didn't mind at all in till Sasuke came along and decided that I should   go outside and face my fear. "Some dog might eat me! I'm not leaving, bastard!" "That doesn't make sense." Yaoi SasuNaru
1. The Intro

Naruto Uzumaki here!

And no, i'm NOT coming out!

It was a sunny day and I was enjoying it from my open window.

I loved the sun. It's the only thing that I loved to soak up in. My tan says the same thing. Usually people like me don't have tans and are really pale from staying in. Not me!

I have Agoraphobia.

The fear of leaving your home. The fear of being so scared to leave, because the outside world is just so crowded and terrifying. The fear that if anyone comes into your house and trys to make you leave, you will stab them in the face. Well, that's what happened to the last guy who came here.

I haven't been able to trust anyone to come in my compfy house. My ex friend Trevor, tried with all his might to drag me out, and 6 stitches later from a stab wound, he hasn't been back since.

Did he even make it? I stabbed pretty hard.

Every time a neighbour comes in, all I hear from the walls are "That creepy kid... yeah that's the one. Who would stay inside? Pure craziness!"

I live on the tenth floor, and I love it.

No one comes on the seventh floor, because it's rumoured to be haunted (Started by me) And there isn't any windows in any rooms (2 rooms), except mine. I've always been here, admiring that window.

I was TRYING to enjoy myself, ignoring the person moving in next door.

Who wants to live up here, anyways? No windows! Who doesn't want the sun, a vampire? Oh shit. I have a vampire living next to me.

"Oh no." I whispered "I'm going to die."

"No, you're not." I freaked out at my door, falling on my ass "Open the door!"

Tsunande, my landlord, banged on my door in till I timidly opened it. She was one mean lady and wasn't one to keep waiting. She knew of my situation, but didn't mind it because my mother was the same way. Tsunande told me my mom was a beautiful girl, but got angry at anyone who tried to take her outside. I'm more of a 'get angry then cry' type of person.

"What do you want," I whined "I'm stressed enough!"

Tsunande sat down in the kitchen, inviting herself to invade my home "I was greeting your neighbor and I came over to say hi, brat. He's arrogant and I didn't want to yell too much at his face before him getting settled."

"Who is he?" I didn't really care, because I would be in my house. Forever. Alone. Without anyone to bother me.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hmm."

"Sound familiar? His family own a fashion and design company. He's studying to be a psychologist and wants to move away, from what his friend said."

"Friend? More people?" I hissed "It's better being alone. Why didn't you move them to any other floor?"

"No, no. Just someone helping his stuff, runt." She poured some tea in my glass "He wants to be alone. The pale type." I drank some and spit it back into the cup, tasting something awful.

"What the fuck is in this? It tastes horrid!" I threw the cup into the sink and went to the bathroom, looking at her as she took a swig of it "Vodka." She smiled, drinking the rest of it while bringing out a clear white bottle "Want some more? Or are you too girly for some hefty alcohol."

"Get the hell out of my house."


	2. I want my pancakes!

_Obviously, I was in my house. _

But I was in my house, wondering if the person, who I can't call a bastard or dumbass because he was abnormally quiet, was going to bother me in any way possible by coming over.

Not that I wanted him to come over, I just wanted a little notice of anyone who would try to invade my home. Who knows, he might have a family come over and come into my house, making it quickly crowded, which would result in everyone talking to me and I would pass out, scared to death. Then I would freak out on the floor, while they would talk and yell about it, and I would foam from the mouth while their pet dog (They now have a dog) would sink its fangs into me because it would be scared, and I would bleed to death.

So yes, I want notice before I bleed to death, thank you very much.

"Maybe I'm worrying! I should stop." I grabbed my cat figurine "I can take a hot bath... But what if he comes and yells at the door, making me feel bad and freak in the bathroom..." I trailed off "And the dog will bite me and I'll bleed to death."

I looked at the figurine and put it next to the door while I leaned against it "Why is he so quiet?"

Deciding that it wasn't worth the trouble, I promptly entered the living room. Everything was the same, comfy way I left it, no dog anywhere. Maybe I have a fear of dogs now? Why am I thinking about dogs, anyways?

There wasn't much to do. I could watch T.V. but that always turned out to be boring. I could play with myself on a board game, but I always took a side and cheated.

"Blagh."

I paced a bit before taking my phone and calling Jiraya. He wouldn't be busy. Wait, doesn't he own a hot springs? "Hello? Naruto, I'm busy. You know that. Now, I have to go! A woman just screamed and it's my chance to peek!" He hung up too quickly for my liking. No wonder he would be looking at women. The only way he got business was from how high stars the hot springs had.

Jiraya was one of the people I actually let in my house, as with Tsunande. Not much people would come here because they knew how sensitive I was about all of them coming over.

I always was nice, and so some of the people living in the building would come over.

Hinata and Kiba, a couple who lived on the 6th floor, would come up for a chat and Hinata would cook me dinner whenever she felt like it. Ino lived on the 6th floor and came over when people were coming over, and I had Sakura come over couple times. But that was about it.

"Hey there, me and Hinata can't answer the phone right now! But leave your name and number and we'll get back to you!" Kiba's dog, Akamaru, was heard faintly in the backround. He was trained, so no one really cared about if the dog was allowed into the building.

"I'm bored," I went over to the door "Leave the door open."

I laughed and opened it, wanting to meet the man who lived next door. "Hmm." I grabbed a bouncy ball and played with it for a while, before bringing it to the door and throwing it.

'Bang'

I bounced off and I caught it, before throwing it on my lap. I waited a bit, listing intently for any noise. Not hearing anything I threw it two more times and swiftly catching them. I got good at it when I wanted something.

I heard someone stomping. Sounded like angry stomping. Heh, I should run.

Someone opened the door and stepped out "Hello?" a black haired man in sweatpants and a white t-shirt called out, looking twice around before sighing. He was about to go back in before I replied "Hello."

He looked down at me on the floor of my apartment "Who are you?" He raised his eyebrow at my strangeness, before a sneer set on his face "What do you want?"

"I'm Naruto." I gave a small smile "I just wanted to see who lived next to me. What's your name?"

"Well, now you have. And_ I'm_ none of your concern, but my name is Sasuke." He leaned on his door "Sasuke Uchiha." He stared me down. I sat there playing with the bright red ball in my hands.

I waited for him to ask what I was doing, but he stood there, staring. He looked like he was checking me out but I could see him twitch a bit to go inside. I talked a bit, making him narrow his eyes "Hello there." I repeated "Wanna talk? You seem kinda... Sad."

He turned around and slammed his door shut before letting out an annoyed grunt.

I remembered his dark onyx eyes, rimmed with a little red. He looked like he had gotten upset by something, and I guess he had by the way he slammed his door right in front of me, even if it was rude.

He might me rude, but I was going to talk to him tomorrow. I knew I didn't want any chances of coming out, but right about now I needed a friend. I needed someone to take my attention away from being bored.

Not that it was shallow, but it would be nice to talk to someone.

It wasn't that loud being alone. I just needed something to break the silence in my thoughts. It's so boring being alone sometimes.

I'll try tomorrow with Sasuke…. Or in a week.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bringggg

Brinnnggggggggg

CRASH

"Fuckin' alarm clock!" My deformed voice from sleep yelled out into the empty apartment, making myself get a bit of a boost.

Why did I even have an alarm clock? I broke every alarm clock that set foot in my apartment. Nothing could suppress my anger of waking up; thus sleeping for 3 days straight sometimes.

"Mmhmm. Hinata's food." She always left a plate of breakfast on the floor outside me apartment door, so I wouldn't fall asleep starving. Once I'm asleep, I'm as exciting as a dead person. I tried to practice at snoring when I slept, because of people's 'You sleep like an angel' remarks.

I was surprised at how I couldn't smell it. Usually the aroma woke me up instantly, with it filling the apartment and sticking before I ate it.

I wobbled to the door in my penguin pyjamas (Frog ones were dirty) and opened my door, gasping.

The food wasn't there.

At first I thought 'She didn't have time today' but thought otherwise when Satan's (Sasuke's) apartment smelled faintly at Hinata's trademark pancakes and syrup.

She always made them especially for me. With strawberries and whipped cream, making a happy face with a blueberry mouth.

I growled, grabbing my red ball.

"CLUNK"

I threw it at his door as hard as I could "Sasuke!"

I heard stomps coming towards Sasuke's door, making it obvious that he was angry. His face scowled at me from the door, having an icy glare that would make people shake (I didn't care, though. I WANT MAH FOOD!)

"What the fuck do you want-" "FOOD SNATCHER!" I cut him off and raised my fists "I want my happy face."

"What? Idiot," He leaned on the side of his door, a flash of a smile on his lips "Who said I took anything? Don't accuse people straight off."

"I know you took it." I sat of the floor, curling up and glaring at him. It took my all to keep a pout off of my face. Never knew why I'd pout. "Hinata made it for me. I smell it in your apartment."

"Smell something? Here?" He pointed inside, mocking me.

"Yes, in there. She makes me a smiley face out of a pancake. I don't eat breakfast, you know." I whined, staring inside his amazingly clean house. I could see it now. I would charge in there and eat it and run away, roundhouse kicking Sasuke in his sexy face... mean ugly face.

"Oh, Naruto. I don't like sweet things," He said bluntly "And I don't care about your habits."

"Well, did you eat it? Do you have it?" My stomach growled silently, making me cringe. I didn't eat a lot, since I had a bit of trouble outside my window.

"I told you, idiot. I don't eat sweet things. I also don't like repeating myself," he smiled dangerously "But do I have it? Not for long."

I felt my stomach lurch, wanting to pop out and kill Sasuke.

"It's going to be on the pavement," he waved "I don't like sweet things, remember?"

"Grah! Give it to me!"

"Come out of your apartment, and get it, dumbass."

"I can't!"

"Why not? Since I've been here you haven't even got out from your hovel," He snorted "What, do you have a stupid 'condition' so you can't even come across the hall? Please, Naruto. Don't be a hermit and come over for your pancake."

"My pancake…" I whispered silently "I do have a condition. You're a bastard, you know that? All I wanted to do is be friends! Neighbor friends, ya know? Since I'm someone with a stupid _condition,_ huh? Well, I'm reporting you to whatever police handle pancake situations like these."

"Hn."

"It's not my fault I can't go out," I whispered, going to close my door "I wish I was normal…"

I sat in my bed cuddled with my pillow, just to think for a bit.

Don't get me wrong, Sasuke was harsh towards me, but who cares? I thought about going out anyways. It was just the matter of accidents happening to me.

"Dismiss those thoughts, Naruto," I grabbed my frog purse and made it talk "Stay in. It's better."

"Yeah, yeah." I returned to my normal voice and tossed the green pouch to the floor. I didn't feel down, but a bit like I should pass out. Forever. Never ending sleep. It was just one of those days I wanted to stay in and avoid the world inside my apartment.

Knock.

I groaned and rolled over, not wanting to get up for whoever was knocking at the door. I could leave it for later. I had time for _anything_ (Which is quite sad) and anyone.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock-

"What the fuck?" I blurted out and ran towards the door "Fuckin' hell!"

Slamming the door wide open, I saw Sasuke in all his glory holding a plate of breakfast foods "What do you want?" I sneered, grabbing my red ball "I'll throw this at your face, teme!"

"Japanese? Wow, didn't know you were capable," He smirked for a moment and brought the plate up to my nose "But since your food got cold I made you something. I'll be… acquainted with you for now."

"What?"

"You're annoying, loud, and make tremendous noise in the middle of the night."

"Yeah, so? You're not that good either, Mr. Quiet."

"I have no time for anything else," He sighed and narrowed his dark eyes "So I might as well get better acquainted with you. Nothing better to do than… Deal with you."

"Why with me? Who told you to do this," I shoved a piece of fruit in my mouth and Sasuke widened his eyes at me, looking at his hands before at mine. He didn't notice how I snatched it from him a while ago "Who said I wanted to get 'acquainted'?"

"Well, you're the one who suggested it." He moved a bit closer, looking inside.

"What? When did I suggest that?" He sighed and put his hand on the door frame "When you met me, remember? Now are you going to stand there and dawdle or let me in?"

I moved out of the way. I did remember.

"Who said I wasn't busy, Sasuke." I growled and put my plate on the table "Quite frankly you're rude."

"Can you stop repeating 'who said'? I'm not rude, just blunt."

"Mmhmm. Sit on the couch or something," I gestured to my blue couch in the corner. It would be wise to try and make friends "I'll let you in, for now~"


	3. Hell no!

-REVIEW -

"Are you done…?" I questioned the little devil going through my boxes. He shook his head and pulled out a brown box labelled 'Rome' before digging into its contents. "I don't think I like it when you're going through my stuff."

"Hn." He rummaged for a while before giving me a questioned look about a pair of high heels "Shoes? Rome? What are you, a traveling tranny?"

"No!" I snatched it away from him "It's my mother's things. After she got over her fears she traveled all over the world with my father. She left little notes with things." Sure enough, the shoes had a little note saying 'In Ancient Rome, the way you were noticed were your heels. If they were high, it meant you were a prostitute!'

"I still don't believe you have Agoraphobia. People who have it stay in their house all the time and get obese. How are you paying the rent?"

"I'm not obese! Baa-chan lets me stay here because she's my godmother."

"Baa-chan?" "Tsunande." I grabbed the box "Stop rooting through my mother's things…"

"Hn." He moved up from the floor in front of my hallway closet "Your floor is very dirty. When have you cleaned?"

"Hmpf! Maybe if your bastard-ness didn't float all around here and collect dirt you wouldn't be complaining like a prissy bitch." I trailed off of the last part, sitting on my couch "I'll do tomorrow. Happy?" "Very… Dobe."

I growled and looked at the time. Wow, it's been two hours already "It's been flying by," Sasuke finished my thoughts and sighed.

"See you later, Sasuke." He 'hn'ed and walked across the hall, going inside. I wonder what his apartment looked like. Most likely clean, that clean freak. My floors aren't dirty… Are they?

I swiped the floor and a small amount of dust and dirt came off of it. I don't know how this place could be so dirty, I was bored all the time and that meant cleaning my room all day. How could I have missed the other rooms?

I looked at my apartment. The kitchen and living room was attached, only the counter and a small side wall with a window separated them. Looking ahead from the kitchen in a certain angle you could see the porch, and from the living room you could see the hallway leading to the bathroom and my bedroom. I had a really good home to live in.

"Guess I'll just start cleaning." I droned and grabbed my vacuum. Start now in my room and do the rest tomorrow, when I had time.

xXxXxXx

"Whew," I wiped a bit of sweat from my brow "I didn't think it would be this sweaty to clean."

I had been cleaning for so long that my head was spinning. I got to my window and stuck my head outside "That's nice…" I sighed and turned around, looking at the blue sky.

"That's weird." I raised my brow "I'm seeing something."

"Sasuke!" I knocked on his door with my red ball "Sasuke! Sasuke!" I yelled his name over and over again. "I'm not home."

"You are! Now let's hang out!" I persisted that he come to my house. Looking out my window was actually something frightening (I could of got hit with something) but I noticed something. I couldn't just tell Baa-Chan what I noticed, because I could be wrong. I needed Sasuke to go outside and check for me since I couldn't.

"What?" He walked out in a tight black shirt and faded jeans. I ushered my hands franticly for him to come in. Sighing, he complied and closed his door, coming into my porch. I closed my door, just in case.

"I need you to go outside for me," I ignored his 'Are you serious' look "I noticed something strange."

"Strange? Are you sure it wasn't you looking in the mirror?" He turned around "Go outside yourself. It's ridiculous staying in for the rest of your life."

"It's about the building. I noticed something… weird. On top of our floor, doesn't it look like there Is another floor? And a little window for a room?" I whispered, looking both ways for affect "She's hiding something from us… I know it."

"Hn. Dobe, there is nothing wrong with this building. I have the blueprints." He shove his hands into his pockets, moving out into the hallway. He sighed for a moment and walked down the stairs to the 9th floor.

"Where are you going?" I asked, sticking my head out to look at him.

"The elevator is on the 9th floor. This floor is like a storage place and for the owner to stay," he waved "you're lucky I'm doing this."

(Sasuke Pov)

I walked to the elevator, pushing the GR button (Ground floor)and sighed "The things I do for him." He should be able to go down and look for himself. Not like there was a secret floor.

I had the whole blueprints for this building, since my brothers company decided to buy it and make it part of Uchiha Inc. for the view. Lots of customers will be able to live here and look the beach ahead. I didn't know why Naruto would stay cooped up all day. Who could stay inside at a place like Florida? Well, a town outside of Florida.

That's what I liked about this place. It was not a well-known town so no paparazzi to annoy me about my brothers clothing line, and I could start making my hotel right here. I would rather just own a hotel and live out my days not relying on my brother's money.

If this didn't work (Highly unlikely) I could do what I'm doing now, using my brothers money for what I want. I didn't like taking any of his things, and you could tell he was annoyed by supporting me while I would do nothing in this world.

It seemed that Tsunande didn't inform Naruto of me trying to own this place, and me kicking out anyone who couldn't afford the raised rent. Hotels have more value than petty apartments.

Naruto had a weird condition and I knew that it was the cause of anxiety. He could get over this. If he couldn't, well, I'm not paying for someone who couldn't help themselves.

'DING'

I growled and stepped outside, seeing that two girls were talking in front of me. "Oh, sorry," a blue haired girl stuttered and moved aside while the pink haired one gaped at me.

Of course.

"Hello," she put up her hand for a handshake "I'm Sakura. I never saw you around the building. New here?"

I moved out of the elevator and kept walking "I don't have time." I needed to check something for Naruto, not spend my time on a dumb bitch who wanted to get laid. I would rather have the cute blond relying on me in my bed.

"Oh…" She walked into the elevator, blushing with the seemingly calm bluenette "He's. So. HAWT!"

"Hn." I walked out and around the back, slouching. His apartment window would be around here… I gaped.

There was extra space, and a small, tiny window that was barely noticeable from down here was facing the sun. It was covered with black curtains that looked dusty. I had great vision and could see far, so I shook a bit and went back inside, heading for the front desk.

"Sasuke," I nodded at her, moving inside. She raised an eyebrow before asking what I was doing "Seeing Tsunande… I see she missed telling me something about this building."

She nodded and went back to her magazine, petting a pink thing sitting beside her on a chair. It looked strangely like a pig with a small shirt and necklace on it… I must have been over using my eyes. "Tsunande, I know your… busy…" I stared at the sake bottle on her desk.

"Well? What is it, Sasuke?" "Is there another floor here, in this building?"

"Hm? No."

I explained to her what I saw outside of the building "Oh, that? It's noting. Just a building mistake. You, see, Sasuke, they made an extra window thinking that it would be 11 floors. It's just a window, nothing else."

"Tsunande, I might have to check for myself."

"Sasuke, all that's up there is pitching black. You'd be scared out of your wits! I bet you five bottles that you'll be screaming down those steps. But none the less, you can do what you want…"

"I want to know all the information on Uzumaki. I'll take the bet for that information." I smirked at her, ready to prove her wrong about being 'Scared out of my wits'. This would be crazy if not the fact of getting information from the small blonde.

"Alright," She tapped her fingers on her chair "But I'll have to ask; Why do you want to know about the squirt?" "None of your concern."

"He's my god child." She glared for a moment before gesturing the door "Out, Sasuke. I want to get my liquor as fast as I can. Running out," She waved the liquid in her bottle.

"And I have all the time in the world." I stepped out of her office, thinking of what I would get. Who knows, he might have some family members he could stay with. Or there was always the possibility that he could work for me (That sounded delicious)…"

(Naruto POV)

I sat in my kitchen, having a bit of leftover pie. Sasuke had yet to return and I was getting impatient waiting for him. Wasn't he supposed to be here an hour ago?

"I'm back," I jumped as high as I could, falling on the floor "Holy fucking hell!"

"Hn." He raised an eyebrow, tuning around and looking up. He strode into my house, grabbing a chair before planting it in the hallway. I got up and stood at my door "What are you doing?"

"There's a room up here. It was a mistake in the construction. I'm going up." He thumped at the box like dent in the ceiling (AN: You know… The thing leading to the attic) before taking its edges and lifting it up. A puff of dust shot down at him and he waved it away from himself with his arm.

"Is this safe? Why would you go up there?" I questioned, trying to get a better look at the ceiling. I saw him choking up a bit so I tossed him a cloth "It's really dusty up there."

"Hn." He put his arms up there before lifting himself up. I stared at his body, liking how it was muscular and looked amazing in his shirt. I blushed and looked away as he got himself up there fully, looking around "It's dark and dusty up here. I'm going to pull the curtains from the window.

Apparently he did mean pull; a crashing noise was heard before he slid the window up, airing it out.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." The word echoed and I got worried.

What if he gets hurt? I won't be able to go up there and get him. I'll have to call the police or Tsunande, and by the time they get here, he'll be dead on the floor, blood dripping from the ceiling. In the middle of the night, his ghost might haunt me and I'll have to put up with it because I can't move. Sasuke being up there meant I'll be scared every day of my life!

"You should come down," I said urgently "Something might happen. I can't bring you down if that happens, Sasuke. Come down…"

"Nothing will happen. I'm fine by myself." He called down to me.

|"THUMP"

"…" I waited for a second before yelling "SASUKE!" I widened my eyes before calling out his name one more time. A scuffle was heard before a 'thump thump thump' came, and I realized it was him breaking out in a run.

"Sasuke?"

I waited for a second before seeing him shoot out of the ceiling and run down the stairs, keeping his way down the 9th floor hall. I waited for a second, raising my eyebrow.

A shaking could be heard slightly, and I backed away from the hallway, keeping my eyes focused on everything.

"Sqeak." I took the little noise as a warning, and closed my door halfway. The squeaked all came at once and a herd of black came from the ceiling.

I screamed and closed, no slammed, my door shut. A pressure could be felt on my door and I held it there.

"Bats? Holy shit!" I hated the furry little creatures, and Tsunande must've never gone up there in a while. Sasuke must be alright by now, because he flew down the hallway to the elevator.

xXxXxXxXx

"I" huff "Can't" huff "Believe" sniff "You didn't call the front office or something." Sasuke stood in front of me, looking like a cat had come and violated every part of his body. Scratches were faintly seen on his neck and face, while his clothes were in tatters.

"Woah," I took a few more moments to look at him "How did they get down there?"

"Windows. Guess vengeance made them go out at dawn." He glared before going to his door "Tsunande was _too busy_ to call the animal control up there."

"_Sasuke…?" _

_Tsunande walked to her front desk window in awe._

_A figure was fighting off a herd or bats, yelling and moving in every direction franticly, making to bystanders scream and run outside._

"_Huaaahhh!" he screamed, dropping to the floor in a panic, rolling around everywhere. He gave up, lying limp. _

_The bats got off of him all at once, shooting outside when someone tried to get in._

"_Sasuke?" Tsunande approached him quietly "You okay?"_

_He groaned, glaring up at her. The female sighed before tapping her foot "Too much, eh?" a growl came her way and she walked back to her office._

_Sasuke heaved himself up; making a noise that resembled a chicken falling into a man hole. _

"_I'm okay," He walked into her office behind her "What… are you doing."_

"_Having a latte." She said smoothly "I'll get the first aid kit in a second. Oh, Jesus this tastes good. Best one I've had yet. Want some?" _

_Sasuke growled before shouting a "No!" at Tsunande's face. By the time he yelled that, she had been in bliss, not hearing any obscenities he was yelling profoundly "I'm going to my apartment… I need a shower; A long one." _

"_Naruto will fix up those injures, Mr. Impatient." _

_Sasuke moved out of her office, tripping over his own feet before running to the trash can, throwing up. The trauma stayed imprinted in his head. _

"_Goodbye," He glared at Shizune "Your pet looks like BACON to me!" She gasped before crying on her desk. _

"Uhm," I said looking at his face. It was blank, eyes dull "Sasuke? You there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Hn and whatnot." He moved inside "Fix my injuries. They're your fault, since you wanted to know what was up there. What do you want next? Rabid cats in the sewer drain?"

"Oh, shut up. I'll get mymedical kit, sour puss." I opened the drawer in my living room, sitting next to Sasuke on the couch. I rubbed ointment on him and put bandages on him.

"Naruto," He looked lost in thought "Why won't you come outside?"

"Because it's hard for me out there," I talked on to him "The open spaces, the crowds. Everything."

I leaned back on the couch before exhaling "The last guy who lived here tried to get me outside. Never worked."

"I can get you outside," Sasuke leaned towards me "I can help you, Naruto. Usually I don't do anything for anyone and only care about myself, but… you're like my friend now. How can I not help you?" The tension was high.

"Heh," I broke the atmosphere "Hell no."

"What?"

"I'm staying inside where there is no dogs, bats, squirrels or anything can attack me! Sasuke, you can never get me outside! People will eat me alive!" I yelled, hopping off of the couch "It's safe here!"

"It's not as dysfunctional as you think!" He circled me "I'll get you outside, Uzumaki. You know I will!"

"HELL NO."

(Review the story! I want inspiration!)


	4. Bathtub Attack

"I can't come out," I smoothly said, not having a care in the world "I _won't _come out."

"But it's a whole world out there you need to see! You can't stay inside forever, Naruto. No one can." Sasuke stood at my door, refusing to leave "Let me help you."

"Why would I want help, Sasuke? Why can't you let me stay here? You don't own this building, and you certainly don't own me." Sasuke had a narrowing look in his eyes. I stayed put, hoping that the arguing (That started ten minutes ago) would end and he would stay home.

"I am yet to own this building," he sighed "Tsunande is selling it to me. I'm owning this building and turning it into a hotel."

I gaped, staying in shock as the next words left his mouth "Naruto, you might have to move."

The silence stayed thick in the hallway, and any sort of bat that would lunge for Sasuke would choke to death on the tension. Sasuke had a pitiful look in his eyes, the same look people gave me when they would visit my old neighbor. _"What a poor fellow," _they would whisper to each other_ "Can't even get outside…"_

"Naruto, if you just let me help you-" "Get out."

He backed away and I threw my hand up to my head, rubbing my forehead "I need time to think."

"I'll come back tomorrow. You know I don't want to do this, Naruto. I… enjoy being friends with you. I didn't even like staying with my own _parents_ like I love staying with you," I blushed a bit at Sasuke's words "Think about my offer."

I closed my door, taking a peak at his retreating back before he closed his door as well. I took my eyes from the peak hole slid down my door "What am I going to do?" I sighed "I want to go outside…"

XxXxXxXx

"Then take this opportunity," I made my stuffed frog talk "You wanted to go outside and know this is the perfect chance."

"But the last time I tried to go out…" I felt my eyes sting "Things will go bad. I don't want to be forced to go outside."

"You aren't being _forced_," I listened to my inner self talk "Sasuke's more calm and cool. He won't shove you outside like he did." I spat, thinking about when I was first trying to get outside. I was shoved harshly not even after a week. It was incredibly traumatic.

"Hmm…" I tossed him on the pillow "This is a good idea. I'll try this with him, but I swear to god, if he kicks me out I'll kill 'em."

(The next day I waited for Sasuke to come rapping at my door. I might as well just try this, since I don't really have a choice. I need some help for going outside.)

"Sasuke," I got impatient "Sasuke I'll do it."

I waited awhile, wanting to see his head bob out of his door. Surely enough, the sounds of him unlocking came, followed by him staring at me and walking out.

"Great," he smiled a genuine smile. I melted slightly and was glad I was on the floor. Sasuke moved into my house "How are you going to do this? Help me, that is." I asked him, grabbing two cups.

"I've been researching on 'Agoraphobia' all night;" He took a sip of the orange juice I poured him "Agoraphobia is caused by anxiety. Do you have anxiety, Naruto?"

He sounded just like a therapist "I guess so." I laughed at imagining him planting me on the couch while he sat on the chair.

"Naruto, go on the couch. I'm trying a different approach." I chocked on my orange juice, hacking into my hand. I noticed the weird stare from him so I hacked into the sink a couple times before laying on the couch. And as planned, he was on the chair.

"What do you think about going outside? First thing that comes to mind."

"I think of scenarios of how I'm going to die." I looked at him wearily. This seemed too odd for comfort. What was he going to do? Talk to me? That won't work at all.

"Exsplain."

"Well," I held no hesitation "I'll take my first step outside. But since I'm not used to it, I'll trip, and if I trip I'll break my back, and since I can't move the wind will slide me down into the gutter next to me. I'll fall in like a dead burrito, and the rats and alligators will eat me. My remains will be found by construction workers, and I'll die."

Sasuke looked at me wide eyed and I continued

"But Agoraphobia might mean wide spaces, and if I'm in a wide space, a plane or jet might think the wide range of area is good for landing, and I'll get squashed in till I pop like a grape," I looked at him "Any way I go outside, I'll end up dying."

"Naruto, think about what you just said."

Sasuke spent the rest of the hour explaining how ridiculous I was, making us laugh at the stories I told him. How I wouldn't go near windows for fear of birds shooting in, even though the birds never even go inside the building.

We laughed so long that we didn't notice the time flying by "Wow, already an hour? I guess we got over the anxiety of thinking," I said, sitting up "What's next?"

"What's next for us," Sasuke walked to my fridge "Is the eating exercise. We eat, and continue this later."

"Sounds fun." I laughed.

"You don't have much food in here. Is that why you're so tiny?"

"Hinata makes me food. I would have more in my fridge, but Tsunande gets my groceries for me. Or shall I say Shizune," The lazy hag made her do everything for her "I have noodles."

"Spaghetti it is." Sasuke took out supplies and we waited, talking to each other. He was a very interesting person, only telling me minor things in his life. I haven't heard anything about his family. Did he have a bad relationship? "What about your parents?"

"I don't like them. We're a very strict family. I never got much affection from them, except from my mother, because of my brother. He was a genius and I was just… Normal." He looked at me and I stared back at him.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this," Sasuke sighed "I feel like I can trust you."

"I feel that way too, Sasuke." I saw his head moving in so I did the same "It feels like we were meant to meet each other. Fate?"

"Hn." We moved closer, only an inch separating us. I closed my eyes and I know he did the same… The moment was intense, we knew what was to happen next, it would be-

'ssssss'

We looked to the boiling water. It was overflowing and hitting the burner "Oh shit!" I ran and grabbed it, falling down and spilling it all over the floor. I slipped on the floor trying to get up, bumping my leg on the counter.

I got my footing and held myself up using the table. I was soaked and burning. I groaned and heaved my breaths "Oh, god, I'm burning!" I ran into the bathroom "Taking a cold-ish shower!"

I dropped into the bathtub, ignoring a searing pain on my head. I turned on the cold water and whimpered. Sasuke came in rushing over his feet "Holy fuck, are you okay?"

I nodded and this time, instead of me falling on my ass it was him. He moved to grab something and ended up grabbing my shaving cream (I was _trying_ to get a beard to look manly) and held it down. The white sweet smelling cream (LOL) flew around the room and on our faces "Tun it off!"

"I can't! It's squirting everywhere!" He yelled, trying to man handle the long, hard tube.

"Gah! It's in my mouth!" I coughed and slipped out of the tub, slipping over to Sasuke. We held the can in our hands trying to get it closed. He held it down and I fumbled with it for a while before wiping everything off of it.

"It's all in the room! Pump it so it'll empty!" Sasuke instructed me and I followed. I pumped it while Sasuke moaned, getting weak from holding it still. If he dropped it, it would fly all over the room, possibly getting us hurt.

"F-fuck." We both said breathlessly "That was intense." We moaned and I dropped my head on his chest, heaving my breaths.

"…. I'm just going to leave." We both looked up to see Hinata backing out of the hallway. She was so shocked that even her stutters had run from the scene in front of her. Sasuke thought for a bit before noticing the situation.

"Hinata!" I was already out of the room, covered in cream "It's not what you think!"

"Oh, it's okay Naruto. I'm glad you got acquainted with the new resident I saw." She said, running out of the apartment.

I looked at the table and sighed when I saw the meal she made "Hinata…" I would tell her tomorrow.

Sasuke came bustling out, laughing his ass off "Hahahaha!" it was the first time I saw him laugh "Oh g-god the scene! It looked like- Ahahahhah! She walked in!" I looked at him laughing and couldn't help but to laugh to.

He was covered head to toe in white clumps. I looked at myself and noticed that I looked like a marshmallow monster.

"Heh." I laughed once before processing what happened "Heh. Heh hahahahahahah!" we both joined each other on the floor, laughing our asses off. I grabbed some of the creamy stuff in my hand and threw it on him "Haha!"

"Naruto!" He pounced on me, rolling around on top of me. We spent five minutes doing this before we got up and cleaned my bathroom and ourselves.

"Well, we got this place cleaned up." I stated, patting him on his back "I'm going to finally take the shower I wanted."

"I'm going to go home and do the same." He combed his hair back with his hand "I'm going to stay in there forever."

"Sasuke," I looked at him "When I'm able to go outside, can I go to your apartment? I'd like to see it."

"Of course," he said "But before we do, we're going to clean up ourselves from this!" we laughed a bit before I walked him to my door. "See you, Sasuke."

"And I'll see you outside."

(Please REVIEW. Thank you for reviewing the last chapter, and thanks for the compliments! -VixNine~)


	5. The MOLD

(Guess what? I'm so happy with the reviews; I'm going to be writing all day. Thank all of the people who reviewed my story, and I love you all! I couldn't be writing this without you reading :') I'm chilling on Gaia for the nights, though.

I don't know why, but apparently I look like a homeless man on Gaia. Thank you kind stranger for giving me an item for no reason.)

"Hm," Sasuke looked at me intensely "I feel like we should get further in our lessons. You've been advancing very well, Naruto."

"Thanks. You've been very good at teaching. How are you so experienced?" I couldn't help but ask him how he knows these methods. He was like a therapist or something. "I was studying to be a psychologist a few months back." "Oh."

"Have you ever gone into the hallway before?" He asked, looking into my fridge. Sasuke spotted a green-ish mold in the fridge and cringed in disgust "Ew."

"That's the empty-ness," I said, explaining to him "It just formed together, trying to make some sort of substance in my fridge because the fridge is so deprived. Nothing is ever in there. After a while it just gave up," I sighed.

Sasuke peered close to it, and I said "It moves. Don't get too close to it." Before I turned to the window, looking out of it at the sun.

"Mhhmmmm!" Sasuke yelled, being attacked by a green mold like thing that hopped from the fridge, latching on his face like a fan girl. Maybe the thing was his fan girl, because it certainly looked like it wanted to rape his face into oblivion. Sasuke threw himself on the floor wildly, then grabbed a nearby pan and hit himself in the face with it.

"Sasuke, don't make so much noise. It's giving me a headache." I turned around to look at him and saw him washing his face in the sink, using a lot of soap "Don't waste my soap"

"Naruto," He said, getting back on track about the hallway "Have you ever left?" He huffed, looking not so great.

"Yeah. But not on my own will. The old resident, Trevor, grabbed me and shoved me outside because he didn't want to wait for me to adjust."

He nodded and dropped onto the couch, clutching the back spikes of his hair. I grabbed a fork that I kept in my drawer "I stabbed him with this, to get him off. I freaked out."

Sasuke stared at it and I told him a secret. "It's possessed. Sometimes it makes me want to," I looked at him "Stab things."

His eyes went wide and I shoved the (Bloody) fork back into the drawer it came out of "Well, enough about that. Let's move on."

"Ahem," He cleared his throat "I was thinking about letting to stand outside for a bit. Just maybe get 'adjusted' with it first."

I nodded before walking to my room.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Sasuke called and I got worried "I don't know! My feet are taking me places!" I called back to him. I heard a sigh before he came and got me.

"I can't though. What if the bats get me? I'll be mauled and will have to stay in the hospital for my whole life." I whispered "No computer or nothing." I said as an afterthought. I wasn't really living the life being cooped up in the house.

"Just do it," he said impatiently. I complied and went to the door, sticking my foot in inch in the air "A bat might come out."

"The bats are gone. See? You're doing fine." He shivered at the thought of bats and I slowly extended my right leg out, leaving a bit of space between my foot and the floor. This place didn't seem that old, but who knows, I could step down and the floor would collapse!

"_Come out, chicken," Trevor laughed, holding me against him. I kicked around wildly, feeling afraid "We've been practising, Naruto. You should know that I can't wait forever to get you out and about. I promised my friends you would be out!"_

_I screamed and wished then that I had a treadmill, because I never really noticed how skinny and frail I was then. I felt my mind go hazy and tried to focus "I'm dizzy. I think I'm going to throw up!" I whined and jutted my elbow out when I noticed he wouldn't let me go "Get off!"_

"_Naruto," He ran for me, trying to grab my body that was almost in a crouch on the floor. I shot In to the kitchen, grabbing the only thing that was close to me. My hands shook and it was barely seen, so Trevor knew that nothing would attack him. _

_I growled and let out a "Get out of my house, Trevor" hoping that he would leave to his apartment. By now I knew that we couldn't be friends again, after being so- so- betrayed!_

"_Are you okay?" he said and I noticed his growing inpatients towards me "Naruto, one step outside and you'll see; it's not so bad!" "I'm not going outside. You don't understand- No one understands! Get out!"_

_He huffed in annoyance "Naruto, you should know by now I'm not a man who goes against his word." I listened, looking at his smug face "I already made a bet with acquaintances that you'd come out. The sue date is almost here and I need you outside!" _

"_What," I said and stood up "You made a bet on me?" _

_Trevor lunged for me, pinning me against him. He ran for the door and I knew I'd have to act quickly. Furious. I was furious. I knew by now that he'd never be forgiven, so why not get some revenge while I'm scared out of my wits. "Heh, I'm going to get you off of me." _

_SLISSS_

_Trevor screamed and let me go, and I retracted my arm quickly behind me. He crumpled up to the floor, yelling in agony. _

"_What the fuck!" He screamed and went dramatic "WHAT THE FUCK?"_

_(0)\n/(0)_

"Naruto," I looked up to see Sasuke looking at me weirdly "You look like you're in one of those flashback things. You know, in animes? I swear, I can hear fucking music when you do that."

"Oh, sorry." I apologized and noticed the hard floor against my foot. I sweat dropped and looked down, along with Sasuke. "Oh look!" He smirked "You're on the floor." "GAH!" I yelled and threw myself in the apartment, slamming into the floor.

"Naruto, you're fine. Nothing happened. Do you want to try it again?" I nodded at his prodding, trying to be fierce (Hair swoop) and moving at a slow pace. I could be brave. I could be the most bravest person you ever knew.

"Oh, yeah honey," I said in my attractive voice "I could be the finest piece of ass" Hip jut "You ever seeeeeennn"

(Naruto walked towards that door and made the sexiest face anyone ever saw, that they would burst out laughing because it was so sexy. FIERCE!)

"Hn."

"POWERADE IS THE MOST POWERFUL FUCKING SHIT EVAH! DRINK UP MUTHAFUCKAS!" The T.V cheered me on, and I took a powerful step for the delicious vibrant drink.

"I'm doing it, Sasuke! Look at me! I'm doing it on my own!" We bot smiled and I shuffled my other foot out there, over joyed at the hallway. I looked around me and saw the little tiny steps (only three steps) leading to the ninth floor.

"Sasuke," I looked at his smiling face and laughed "Come here with me!"

"Dance, Naruto." Sasuke said after he reached me.

"What?"

"DANCE, NARUTO, DANCE! DANCE THE DANCE OF LIFE!" He grabbed me and spinned me around, dancing himself. I felt freaked out and got scared, backing away from him "Sasuke you're scaring me."

"Don't be scared! Obey the mold!" He yelled, shoving me to his chest, doing some sort of Italian dance. Eyes almost popping out of my head, I got dizzy and threw him to the ground "The mold! Obey the mold!" "Shut up, Sasuke!"

He stared to breakdance and I ran inside, getting a bucket of water. I tossed it at him, hearing the clunk of the metal hitting his head before whispering "oops, guess I shouldn't have thrown that.. Just the water" and going towards him.

His body was limp and I peered closely at him "Sasuke?" I moved towards his eyes and looked into them "Sasssukkkeeee!"

"Mold. I-it's showing me the way," He clutched the front of my shirt "You has to dance. If you don't, you'll turn into Puff, the magic dragon."

"I'm afraid," I said, backing away from Sasuke's struggling body. He looked like a limp doll, trying to hold himself up. I furrowed my brows and walked to the wall beside the stairs.

"Naruto," He yelled "I like JALAPENO PEPPAHS!" Before charging full speed towards me.

I tried to get out of the way, but Sasuke was like a bull. A bull that liked jalapeno peppers. There was no stopping him.

"Sasuke," I groaned from the bottom of the stairs "You're so fat, get off of me."

He made a noise like a dragon feeding a cat and passed out. Don't ask me why I know that noise, it's just one of my life experiences being in my room. It's not a pretty noise considering it's a dragon, and it's a cat begging to be fed. I could go on with this topic forever, so I'm just going to tell you; Sasuke passed the fuck out. On top of me.

"Gah," I breathed. I could feel my eyes get hazy and I could remember what I was doing. I was trying to get out of my apartment, and this happened:

Sasuke was fucked up because of some sort of mold and yelled strange things at me, charged at me, and I fell down stairs. After that Sasuke passed out on me, and I'm feeling hazy myself.

But I had to admit, Sasuke was pretty comfy on top of me. I wonder how him on top of me in bed would feel like~ Naruto! Don't think that! Dirty, dirty.

XxXxXxXx

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran down the hallway "Sasuke-kun! Are you okay? Why are you passed out on Naruto?"

A silence was hanging before all three girls yelled "NARUTO?"

XxXxXxXx


	6. Going downstairs for MAH FOOD!

Thanks so much for the Reviews! You guys are awesome :3

Thanks Moonpuzzle! I might steal that idea of Naruto dancing XD \

jass99102: Haha I know how that feels like LOL

I didn't know my story was so funny :D Thank you all for reviewing! Means a lot to me!~

XxXxXxXx

"Why are we in my bed?" I asked, looking towards Sasuke. He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at himself before yelling "Why am I naked?"

"I wonder who brought us up here. Oh, and do you feel better?"

"I don't remember anything- Oh god. I do," His eyes turned dark "What the fuck was wrong with me? I think it's the mold that attacked me from your fridge. You need some food in there."

"I need to go into your house." I said and rolled over towards him, not caring that he was naked or claiming he was attacked because I didn't have food in my fridge. I really wanted to see Sasuke's house, being the curious person I was.

"By looking at your house I can see what you like."

"Hn, yeah." I could see Sasuke think for a while, and then widened his eyes. There was a pause and he looked into the sheet again. I blushed and looked away while he gasped in horror "Naruto, My penis!"

"Whaaa?" I looked at him strange "Yes, Sasuke. You have a penis. Very nice."

"No," He shook his head and shivered "I think someone was touching me…"

"Sasuke you're over reacting. No one is going to touch you except for me when we have sex." I said sarcastically "So really, no one's going to touch you." "Oh really? What's this, then?" He lifted up the covers and by reflex I looked away and yelled "Sasuke, put that back! Bad boy!"

"Hn. I'm well built, from what my past buddies have moaned." He said casually and stood up, adjusting the sheets so he would cover his private area. I looked and saw a tiny black picture with a caption. 'Sakura's special area! Do not look/touch!' . It looked like someone tried to scribble it off.

"What the fuck?" I blurted "Sakura wrote on you? Gross!"

"Would you like to see more?" He dropped the sheet and I covered my eyes. He sighed and took the sheet off of the ground "I'm sexy."

"And I'm Obama, lord of the fat people," I rolled my eyes "Stupid stereotypes."

"Can I go into your shower? I want to was the dumb bitches writing off. I'd rather this be your area. Although, that wouldn't be too bad." He walked into the bathroom after I nodded.

XxXxXxXx

"What was she doing?" I yelled into the little white phone I had beside the couch. Sasuke sat in his usual spot; the chair.

"Hinata, you could've brought us up with Ino. She has a husband," I sighed at Hinata's talking. She doesn't understand; Sasuke was naked in bed with Sakura touching him.

"Ino told me she wouldn't get off. She tried to stop her…" Hinata trailed off, and I could hear the worry in her voice "She didn't do anything extreme, did she? We met him in the lobby the other day. She's had a crush on him ever since."

"He woke up naked. He had a drawing near his… area."

"W-what? O-oh, that's bad." She stuttered. She got used to me pretty quick, coming to visit me once in a while when she moved in. She was still shy about sensitive about certain topics, but got a well long most of the time.

"Kiba's home and we're going to dinner this afternoon," She giggled "He's such a good husband. I'll see you later, Naruto."

"No rush. Bye."

I hung up and looked at the T.V. and saw that Sasuke was watching some program for kids. "Sasuke, are you feeling all there?" He nodded and blinked at me "It's hard to get away from these shows." Before running to the door "Talk to you later!"

"Uhm, sure?" I sighed. Seems like none of us were getting a break lately.

XxXxXxXx

"Honey," I snapped my fingers "I'm totally fab. Get out of my hallway!"

Sakura huffed and turned around, knocking on Sasuke's door. I looked at her with all seriousness and said "He doesn't live there. A pedophile lives there. He likes to call himself 'Mr. Big' and look under the skirts of young cross dressers."

Sasuke opened his door, looking at both of us.

"Oh yeah, and his real name is Sasuke." I said casually, leaning on my door "She wants to talk to you. Frankly I think she might want a date with you, since she likes your penis."

"What the hell, Naruto? Fuck off, idiot!" She patted down her dress, making sure there wasn't any wrinkles "But Sasuke, I don't want you because you –Ahem- are a very sext pedophile. I think you have the personality I've been looking for all my life!"

"Peodphile?" I snickered at his confused face. He looked at both of us before giving Sakura a 'you're kidding me' look. "What do you want?"

"Uhm," Sakura played with her fingers, trying to be cute. She swayed her hips and giggled "I'm wondering if you would like to… ask me anything? Because Naruto here said you were interested."

"What-"Sakura glared at me intensely and I shut up. Sasuke moved out of his doorway and walked into my apartment while Sakura was left there confused.

"I'm hanging out with Naruto right now. I'm his best friend, I guess you could say," he sighed "I'm not into girls of _your _kind. I don't have time to toy with you."

Sakura blushed, not getting the gist of what he was saying "Oh, well, when would you have time for a girl like me?"

"Never." He glared at her before grabbing my arm "Naruto, let's go. I want to get this on with and try something different with you today."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sighed lovingly when I closed my door. Me and Sasuke walked into the living room while I chuckled "She doesn't get it." I said, sitting down and staring at Sasuke in my kitchen, turning on my burner and putting a pot of water on it.

"I'm going to the store to get you groceries. Do you want to come?"

"What? No." I huffed and wiggled a bit in excitement "But it would be great to try and come outside. But I can't because I might get mugged by a homeless man, and then they would find out I would be a good food source and chop my body into pieces, shipping me to drug dealers so they can experiment on my corpse."

"That made absolutely no sense," He sighed and handed me a cup of tea "And you could _walk_ me outside, and stay inside the building. Just watch me leave."

I thought about it. I already got the hallway thing done, but what if I panicked and took a seizure downstairs. I could get hurt mentally and had to stay in a hospital bed for the rest of my life? Or even go to some mental hospital?

"I'll do it," I sighed "I shouldn't be thinking of ways I'll get hurt. So, when are we leaving? Soon as possible?"

"I guess so." He drank the rest of tea in his cup and threw it in the sink. I did the same and grabbed my baggy blue sweater while he went to his apartment to get his things.

He walked out a few minutes later in a black jacket and I had to wipe my mouth because I was worried I was drooling. He looked sexy with a capital S.

"Let's go," he smirked at me and fixed his scarf "And you don't look so bad yourself."

I blushed before making my way down the hallway to the elevator. Sasuke clicked a button and I heard a "Wait, p-please!" from a familiar voice.

"Hinata?" I asked and saw her and Kiba come into the elevator, shocked "Naruto?" the exclaimed and poked at me "Is that you?"

"Uhm, y-yeah." I stuttered and clung to Sasuke's arm "I'm walking Sasuke to the front doors… Oh, god the elevator might collapse and we'll all die."

"It holds up to two thousand pounds," Kiba laughed and patted my shoulder "I'm glad you're getting out of your apartment. Glad to see you!"

Hinata nodded before looking to Sasuke "H-hello. How are you?"

"I'm fine." He said, keeping himself forward to the doors "Just getting Naruto out."

"Don't do anything he doesn't want you to do," Kiba looked his way "I will destroy you, Uchiha. I'm not afraid of any of your business men."

"I won't." Sasuke ended his words right there and tugged at me when the doors opened. Kiba and Hinata went outside and I stood there, frozen. Sasuke looked at me and walked out, moving with his hands out "Nothing wrong."

I sighed and stepped out, seeing that Shizune was gaping at me in shock. I waved a bit and she smiled before getting up from her desk and disappearing. Sasuke grabbed my hand and tugged at me "Let's move on. You want to see outside, don't you?"

I nodded and took tiny steps, moving close to him. I couldn't help it, I was petrified!

"Naruto!" a voice boomed and I jumped five feet in the air, getting caught by Sasuke. I clung to him with my eyes wide. I saw a blonde haired woman smile and stand in the lobby.

"Glad to see your outside!" She had her hand on her hip and I smiled nervously, getting out of Sasuke's grasp. I could see him make a weird expression before going to his usual blank exterior. "He's going to walk me outside today. He's making excellent progress."

"Good job," She patted my head "Now, how's he going to get upstairs?"

"I can go by myself," I said after the silence in the room "It'll be okay! Don't fret!"


	7. Meeting Itachi part 1

I sighed, looking at my empty apartment. I nibbled on a banana Sasuke had bought me, although he had strangely written on the banana a name; Sasuke.

I was glad that I had groceries, not a blob that attacked unsuspecting people when you looked at it too long. It was like some girls, you look at them too long and they assume you're going to rape them, or if you're attractive they'll jump on you like a squid and suck on your face like some sort of tentacle hentai.

Speaking of tentacle hentai, where's Sasuke?

The raven had not been able to come to my house like he promised. I don't like empty promises. Maybe he was getting in the shower. Maybe he was getting attacked in the shower. Naruto honestly didn't know.

"Let's play a love game," I sung as my ninja music. I slipped open his door and saw that his apartment was pitch black except for the lights that made it able to see through. "Dawns the love game…"

"I wanna take a ride on your disco stick." I moved to Sasuke's bathroom, hearing the shower on "Don't think too much," Sasuke's bathroom door was now open, and my plan to sneak on his was going well. Wait, Sasuke's in the shower, right? Naked. I blushed at the thought of him in his shower, washing off his hot naked body- simmer down, Naruto. He's straight.

"Ohhh~" I heard Sasuke. I stopped dead in my tracks, staring with wide eyes at the noise that echoed his bathroom. Is Sasuke doing…. Oh god! He is! Run, Naruto!

"Ohh~ You touch my talala." He chanted, moving to the next verse "Uhmm. My ding ding dong."

I stood there for a second before moaning like one of the girls in the song. Sasuke stopped and opened the curtains slowly before looking around. I knew he couldn't find me, because I was currently at the other side of the shower.

"Naruto?" He asked, still searching for me "Are you here?"

I snickered and kept still, waiting for him to pull the shower back. Once he did, I sat on the toilet before taking my sweater off. The raven was going to get quite a scare from me! And once he did, I will sing Beyoncé in dedication for the moment.

I pulled off my small t-shirt and threw it on the floor. It would be quite the surprise on Sasuke's face when he saw a killer in his bathroom… Or better yet, I can make his worst nightmare come alive!

I snickered against my hand and ran to my house, getting the ultimate weapon.

After retrieving the weapon, I grabbed a butcher knife. Not even close to the weapon I held in my left hand. Tibert was my weapon in my left hand.

I got a mask on and poured fake blood on me, making sure that any of Sasuke's painful screams were in full hearing.

"THREE TWO ONE!"

"Wha-WHAT THE FUCK?"

"*Breathes heavily*"

"Holy shit, Naruto- WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"Say goodbye to Tibert and hello to Mr. knife, Sasuke."

xXxXxXxXx

"You didn't have to hit me that hard," I whined, holding an icepack to my head "Especially with the toilet paper."

"You shouldn't have _barged in my house _and then _throw a cactus_ at me," He growled, picking some of the needles out of his arms "I slipped and fell on the fucking ground. I'll make your back hurt like you hurt mine."

I blushed and looked away as he rubbed his abused back. Tibert, my cactus, was a very good sport in this. If I was president, Tibert would get an award for bravery. And the toilet paper Sasuke make me choke down, well, that fiend would be thrown in a fat woman's bathroom.

"So, where were you today?" I asked.

"I was visiting my brother." He groaned "That bastard won't stop stalking me. At least he hasn't found out where I live."

"You have a brother?" I questioned my curiosity at its peak. So Sasuke had a brother, eh? "What's his name? Where does he live?"

"None of your business…" I pouted and looked away and Sasuke sighed. "His name is Satan. He's known for a lot of things. Mostly for running the underworld, torturing people, and looking fashionable. You might know some of his work. "

"Oh my gosh! Just tell me, Sasuke! Does this mean you're god or something? Where's the pony I wanted for Christmas!" I yelled, sticking the middle finger at him.

"That's Santa, Naruto."

"Oh…"

"His name is Itachi. He has a fashion company. I don't like him because he's creepy and evil. Do not let his personality tell you otherwise." Sasuke said bluntly. Of course, him telling me all of this information about his brother meant that I would have to find out for myself who he was.

'_brrr'_

Me and Sasuke stood still for a moment. Sasuke looked at his phone and let out a horrified expression "He knows I was talking about him! Get to the floor!"

"We're going to die!" I screamed and threw myself on the floor, next to Sasuke behind my couch. We huddled together and stared at the 'itachi' blinking on the screen of his cellphone. I whimpered before snapping out of it "Wait, why are we going to die?"

"If he knew I was talking about him… He might have tracked me down…" Sasuke cried out.

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone after I sneaked it out of Sasuke's hysteric hands "Who is this?"

"Oh, hello. This is Itachi." A voice came from the phone and Sasuke glared at me, making a gesture to give the phone back to him. I shook my head and curled into a ball.

"Hello, Itachi! Sasuke's being a little girl about you, so it's me on the phone!" I snickered at Sasuke's horrified expression "It's Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh, hello Naruto!" He answered cheerily while Sasuke tried to pry my legs open (LOL) and take the phone away. I held my self together as tightly as I could while Sasuke struggled to open me up. Hell no was I going to let him take the glory of speaking to his brother.

"How are you?" Itachi said "Treating Sasu well?"

I laughed at the Sasu comment while the little 'Sasu' glared at me with hatred. I got my composure back and replied "Oh, yes. Little Sasu is doing quite alright. Although, he had been doing some… inappropriate things."

"Inappropriate?"

"He's going through puberty." I sighed "Oh, Itachi. He tried to touch my pet cactus in the shower… It didn't go so well. By this point he's going to be having sex with everything! I don't want him getting to my fridge again, along with the bats."

(With Itachi)

"Oh, that is a problem, Naru-chan." Itachi smirked on the other end of the phone, already have put it on speaker for his friends to hear "Has he been doing anything else?"

"Sasu has been doing some bad things!" Kisame laughed with Deidara "Maybe we could get him to kiss a cactus on plants weekly!"

"He's been trying to touch me!" Naruto cried and sounds of struggle emitted from the phone. Sasuke's cry was heard in the background.

"His own mother?" Itachi got into a roleplaying mode "He needs some grounding time. Maybe we should lock him in a room with a strait jacket on. It's for the best."

(With Naruto)

Sasuke cowered on the floor, holding his groin in pain. Naruto kept on talking into the phone, not caring that he had kicked the sex fiend.

"Oh yes, my dear husband!" Naruto cried into the phone "In fact, he's touching himself right now!"

I didn't care that they were pretending they were Sasuke's parents. In fact it pleased me to see the look of disgust and annoyance in Sasuke's eyes every time I said 'Sasu-Chan' or 'our sweet child!' to the equally amused man on the phone.

"I think you and Sasuke might have to visit sometime," Itachi thought over the vacation he could get Sasuke to take at his house "A get together."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," I said "But I'm afraid I'm still stuck in here."

"Oh yes, Sasuke told me about your condition." Itachi said "But I have a wonderful idea how to get you here. I could make you pass out. Before you know it, you'll be in our manor greeting everyone. And yes, we can arrange Sasuke being in a strait jacket."

"Oh, I don't like being knocked out…" I got up from my position on the floor, sitting on the couch. Sasuke had already calmed down in fear of getting a kick to the groin.

"It'll be painless."

"Oh, I guess I could try it." I laughed "I'm crazy enough to do anything."

"Alright. I'll see you today." Itachi said and I was confused at what he said "today?"

xXxXxXxXx

I glared at Itachi, sitting in the living room. I guess when he said 'today' that meant he had a spy in my living room, ready to knock me out at any moment.

Sasuke groaned also, just about to wake up. When I came to, we were at the steps of the mansion, Sasuke being dragged loosely.

"Why am I in a jacket?" Sasuke asked, feeling fine. I looked at him and remembered why they had to knock him out. They needed to fit him into the white jacket, because he would surely fight back and go crazy. "Because we told you you'd be in one." I replied.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" He groaned. I decided on not telling him how his head hit every step or the manor when he was being dragged.

"Itachi's coming soon." a blonde haired man said, smiling. I nodded and placed my feet on Sasuke. He was sitting on the floor; why not use him as a table?

"Itachi better come quick," I sighed "Sasuke's face is annoying me."

"What?" he asked and I had to look away. I was going to draw on his face, but my little marker I was using slipped down into his throat. I was sure he was going to die before I punched him in his chest, making him cough it up.

He had a red face from struggling to breath and I didn't want to be reminded of my failure.

"So, can you get me out of this thing?" He asked and I shook my head. He groaned and fidgeted with the jacket, using his strength to get up and kick me in the face. I growled and sat up, kicking him in his groin one last time before a man, who I assumed to be Itachi, stepped out.

"Welcome."

(Okay, i've been having a REALLY bad week. I was planning to write as much as I can, but i've been really stressed out because of my sleeping problems and i've been REALLY pissed off at one of my friends.  
>Can you guys review, please? So much people have been reading this and i'd appreciate if I got some reviews to make me feel better :) THNX)<p> 


	8. Kissing Apple Jack

"Sasuke, eat." I growled. The black haired man chomped down his food "Don't inhale it."

He ate like the food was going to disappear in a second. Itachi sure knew how much he loved his tomatoes, giving him a full course dinner of tomato soup, juice, and sandwich. Some of the things he was eating I've never seen before. I was scared.

"Naruto," Itachi cleared his throat "Since we're at dinner, I want you to meet my friends." He waved his hand over to gesture the people sitting around.

"My name is Kisame." A man, looking blue, said. I wasn't meaning the sad blue; I meant his skin was BLUE.

"Oh, and Sasuke," He chuckled "I got you on a magazine."

Sasuke looked at the magazine and deadpanned. It was a very well photo shopped picture of Sasuke doing … intimate things… with a cactus on Plants Weekly.

"Deidara, un!" "Sasori." "Zetsu." "Hidan." "Kakazu." "Pein." "Kohan."

"I AM TOBI!" A man in a mask said, between my legs. I screamed and flailed my arms around while the blonde one, Deidara, came up and grabbed him.

"What the fuck?" I said, feeling woozy. Why did I come out here, again?

xXxXxXxXx

"Go away," I heard someone whine "I'm taking care of him, sempai! I'm doing just fine! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Tobi! Get off of him!" a different voice yelled and I groaned. Who was being so loud? I had a major headache. I need some peace and quiet, and holy shit what the hell is on me it's heavy oh god get it off get it off.

"Get off." I groaned and felt whatever was on me slide down. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Deidara was having an angry expression on, looking beside me. I knew who was there. It was the creepy guy, Tobi.

"I'm sad, now! I can't do the things I was planning to do to him!" The man in the mask said, crossing his arms and pouting. I looked at him strangely and got up, walking towards the door.

"What happened?"

"You passed out, un." The blonde ushered me out, ignoring the screaming banshee that was on the bed "You've been out cold for an hour. I think it's because of stress."

"Oh. I have agoraphobia so I guess I freaked out at the guy between my legs, yelling." I scratched my head and chuckled nervously. People between my legs didn't happen every day. It happened when I was fantasying about Sasuke. That wasn't even real!

"Itachi and Sasuke are right there. The rest are going to be down in a while," He shoo-ed me into the living room "Hidan's probably doing his rituals."

"Rituals?"

"Naruto!" Itachi yelled "Come hang with us!"

"Oh, Ita-San!" I yelled, wanting to piss Sasuke off "I missed to so much! Sasuke, our child, has missed you also. I've been missing you in, ahem, other ways." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Mhm." He grabbed me by my waist "Naru-chan~"

"You guys are crazy. I'm going to go to my room to read in peace." He closed his psychology book and ran up the stairs. "I'm gonna go get em," I sighed "I'll be back later."

"Becareful, Naruto. He may be humping couches!" He called and I stepped up the stairs. Humping couches, heh.

"Oh yeah, you take that bitch." A voice called.

Sasuke?

No, no.

I looked in the hallway, still feeling sick at the fact that I wasn't in my home. Sasuke was helping me along, but some things made me want to throw up or have a panic attack. I can't do any of those, so all of my body fluids just had to swim up to my throat.

"Sasuke?" I whispered, looking around.

It was right now that I noticed how lost I was. Where was Sasuke's room? Should I follow the voice and find out where he is?

"Oh, why the fuck not," I sighed, following the echoing of what seemed to be moans "I've done crazy things since I met Sasuke." The moans got louder at each step, and it seemed not to be in pleasure, but what sounded of pleasure AND pain. I groaned and followed the scuffling of my feet, feeling the need to go throw my guts out. I'm in a house wandering, alone, and following some noises that seemed to be off of a horror movie. What was I to do? Well, keep on being an idiot and holding my breath, that's what!

I put my head on the door, listening intensely. It was the same as before.

I opened the door. What did I see?

I saw a man stabbing himself, that's what I saw!

I groaned and felt my head go dizzy. Through my foggy lenses that were my eyes, I saw the white haired man look at me strangely before yelling "What are you looking at? Nothing to see here, twirp."

"Hnng."

I groaned as I hit the floor.

"Why are you groaning?" I heard a voice from far away "You've just woken up from when we found you in front of Hidan's room."

Did I pass out? Really? What the hell! I didn't know I would be passing out when I first got here. It hasn't been a day- has it? All I remember is that psychopath in front of my room. Who would do such a thing to themselves- then say it's nothing to see!

I shifted over. I was glad that Deidara (The blonde one) was watching out for the creep Tobi. I didn't want some weird freak beside me…

"Mmm." I sighed. What was I doing when I passed out? Looking for someone. Oh crap, do I have amnesia? No, no. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am in Itachi Uchiha's house. Uhmm… My parents are gone, missing. I don't know where they are. I accidentally ate something in my fridge that made me think cheese was a shade of color.

"Hehe~"

I stopped. Did I just hear a… Giggle?

I widened my eyes before slowly turning my head. Tobi was sitting in a chair, petting a white cat toy "Are you going to get up?"

"What the hell are you doing here…"

"Watching you…" he said before whispering "Touching you…"

I stood up, quietly moving towards the door. What just happened… I will never know. All I knew now was the scratches on my chest, and the hickey on my big toe. This house was not a good one, I knew that for sure.

"Silly Canadian's" I heard him sigh off in the distance "They are the most scared creatures."

xXxXxXxXx

"Sasuke?" I knocked on his door "Let me in."

"No!" I heard him grumble before moving in his room. I had already asked Itachi where Sasuke's room was. Turns out Sasuke lived on the end of the house; getting away from everyone.

"You're going to have to let me in. You should know that my version of pepper spray is the black stuff in my freezer. Have you even looked in there, Sasuke? I sure wouldn't if I were you." I didn't really have black stuff. But I sure as hell wasn't going in my freezer.

It was worse than the fridge…

"I'm not letting you in, Naruto." He replied.

"Sasuke," I cleared my throat "Why are you so emo?"

"I mean, come on!" I coughed before continuing "You act like an asshat. A bitg asshat. Like, you know the hats old ladies wear? Well, they would need about five old ladies for the asshat you have. And they have big heads, and hair! So I think because you're an asshat, your sad. You go to stores and they want to buy you as a hat. Are you sad, Sasuke?"

"Yes, Naruto. I'm sad because people want to wear me as a hat." He growled "You're so stupid."

"I want you to be my hat. Will you be my hat? Because if you're my hat, I will not allow you to be an ass; or emo. No emo boy who sits in corner cutting toes."

"Toes?"

"First thing I thought of for cutting…."

"Well, Naruto. I'll be your hat," He sighed "If you be my shoe. Because obviously you got stepped in something so you're full of shit."

"Exactly!" I screamed "Shit!"

"I have no idea where this conversation is going, but like any other Sasunaru's, I'll let you in, you shoe full of shit." He opened the wooded door and allowed me to come in "I will enjoy cleaning the shit from you."

"Gladly appreciate it!" I said in awe "You have a nice little room here. Posters of… kittens are nice."

"I was in a phase. Don't mind the little pony things," He shoved the figurines away "So… bed?" I nodded at him and threw myself in his pink and white bed. It was a very comfy bed, just ignore the huge picture of Apple Jack on the ceiling.

"Ever love someone, Sasuke?" I asked, turning to him. He nodded and sighed, closing his eyes. "Yeah, I have." "Who?"

He sighed and brushed his hand through his hair "Apple Jack. You have no idea how many times I've kissed her poster. I was going through some stupid teenager thing. But, I guess it was more real… You're a dobe."

"I had one of those. My cactus."

Sasuke perked up in interest. I smirked and continued with my explanation "Sure, the prickles on it hurt the first few times. After a while, it doesn't matter. I used to shove that cactus in my cabinet. Damn, I felt like I needed to kill it. I knew that cactus was a… Slut… But, I wanted to stab it so much. We resolved our issues with each other, but he did not survive the Sasuke attack. That was one brave cactus."

"Oh… kay.." Sasuke looked at mw weirdly "I'm sort of creeped out."

"Do you know what's creepy? That Tobi guy. When I woke up from passing out he was there. Should I be frightened?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"No. He's a weird character. But don't underestimate him." Sasuke warned, poking my nose "He can be dangerous at times. If he does anything like watch you naked in the shower, tell me. We can have comfort sex."

"Shut up." I blushed and smacked his finger away "What do you know, you teme!"

"I know how much you want me." He smirked and I blushed, looking away "I know you want me. I know you want me." He chanted in different tunes.

"Are you… Singing lyrics?"

"UNO DOS TRES!"

"Oh god, way to ruing the touchy feely atmosphere in here. I was hoping for a small kiss or something, not this." I admitted.

"Well, life isn't a box of chocolates." He stroked my hair and leaned in close to me, settling in "But I guess I can give you a small peck." He smirked and planted his lips on mine.

I sighed and leaned in, settling my arms around him in a lazy hug. I waited for him to get off of me, but he stayed planted on me. I groaned and shook him a bit, squinting a bit when he didn't move. "Did I kill you?"

He nodded and passed out beside me, finally letting go "That was exhausting."

"Wow, thanks." I narrowed my eyes "Aren't we supposed to be downstairs? I forget."

"Let's go down anyways."

I nodded and left his room, walking down the hallway. Sasuke trailed behind me. Well, more like strode. You'd think they took a can of angelic for breakfast.

xXxXxXxXx

**A/N:**

**Review. Review. Review. **

**I cannot be humorous without reviews! And I've kinda packed the humour in this one. So I guess the next chapter I will slow the humour down a bit to continue on. Also, if you think you have a good idea for the story, don't feel awkward to tell me. Anything serious? Bad? I was sort of thinking about something bad… :D **

**Naruto is in for a surprise. A dreadful one. Hurry up and get better, Naru-chan. **


	9. The Unwanted VisitorIntro of THE HUNT

"Sasuke, some weird lady is outside. " I shivered noticeably while I stared outside "It's creeping me out."

Sasuke laughed and set his newspaper down "That's Beatrice." I groaned and ducked my head out of the windows view, trying to make myself seem as dust while the old woman peered in. Her wrinkles swooned slightly; making the seen more gruesome.

"Feed her."

I gaped at Sasuke "Feed her?"

"That's what I said," he took a gulp of his coffee "Naruto."

A chuckle echoed from the window, making me churn. I looked and saw Tobi scratching slightly at it. Beatrice, as I now know her, had a huge grin on her face. I think if I saw Tobi without his mask, he would have the biggest smile known to man on his face.

"…" I stayed silent and shuddered.

"How do I feed the old thing?" I scratched the side of my arm in a nervous habit "Should I bring… him… out there, too?"

"Take Tobi outside. He plays with her. We don't even know how she gets on the property with all the rape cams around," Sasuke threw me a dish "But when she does we feed her ham. Give some to Tobi, also."

I grabbed the ham dish and opened the door. Tobi went wild and shot outside, rolling about. I heard Sasuke yell "Naruto!" before I felt a gush of wind hit me square in the stomach "Don't leave it open!"

x

"_Naruto, you passed out. She got in." _

"_W-what?" _

"_Wake up." _

_x_

"What the fuck-!"

I groaned at the pressure of my hand. It felt like my heartbeat was trying to escape my tiny fist. I passed out again. I knew I shouldn't be here. Why would I be here? Itachi. My husband.

"Naruto, you dobe!" Sasuke hissed "Stop punching people."

I laughed out loud and kicked my foot out, smiling in satisfaction when I hear a groan come from Sasuke. He sobbed silently on the floor, curling up "Apple Jack," he sobbed harder "I'm in pain…"

"Apple Jack can't help you know, Sasuke," I curled my toes "Only Jenova can." Sasuke flipped me off and held his crotch, limping up on the bed "No Final Fantasy references, now" I nodded and rolled on my side.

Sasuke came behind me, stroking my head slightly "Naruto."

I moaned slightly, liking the feeling of Sasuke's hand in my hair. I heard a snicker come from Sasuke "Like this, Naruto?"

I nodded and he pressed up against me through the pink blankets. I felt a bit uncomfortable at the fact that he used to be a brony. Would the normal person like being touched through pink blankets? It wasn't a nice feeling knowing that I wasn't normal. I didn't like being touched through these, even if I did like throwing cats at Sasuke's penis.

"You're thinking of my penis."

"How did you know?" I had a shocked-ghastly look on my face "You and your penis… It freaks me out, Sasuke."

An awkward silence filled the room before Sasuke said "You'll know that I guessed. But once I guessed about my brother."

"Ew-really?"

"He was behind me. I had a weird feeling. My penis… it gave me a thought that my brother was thinking of me." Sasuke sighed and stroked my hair, even though I was grossed out "But in the end it was because he had a rabid owl in his hand. I could hear the owl talking- no, taunting- me."

"That's strange. I don't feel anything. I never had any sexual experiences," I felt a flashback of me crying whilst in the shower "It makes me sad."

"I can help you out," Sasuke wiggled his eyebrows "In a lot of ways. If you get my drift...the drift from my sexual innuendo."

"I get what you mean."

Sasuke snaked his arm around me and I snuggled in, looking at the Twilight Sparkle poster on his wall.

Sasuke flipped me on my stomach before crawling over me. I felt anxious while he bent my knees "Naruto, look at me." I lifted my head a bit, although I was doing a pretty good job keeping it hidden in my long sleeved shirt.

He nipped at my neck a bit, making a pleasuring sensation go from my neck to my abdomen. I bit my lip slightly, feeling my hips go slightly up.

Sasuke chomped down on my shoulder blade, making me shudder in pleasure. I turned over slightly to look into his eyes. Black orbs stared at me, clouded with lust. I lifted my lips up, parting them slightly so he would know what I was getting at.

"Kisses, Naruto?" I nodded and heard him chuckle before going closer. "Alright."

I moved my hips over, lying on my back. He settled himself between my legs, keeping his hands on my knees while he moved in towards me. I felt his breath come over me like fire.

I bucked my hips slightly, groaning a bit at the loss of comfort.

He captured my lips and I kissed back fiercely. I was enjoying myself when he bit my bits, making me open my lips a tiny crack. Sasuke moved his tongue in my mouth, making me moan even louder while he trailed the pink muscle over the roof of my mouth.

I felt him smirk against my mouth, making me crack a smile myself. He snaked his hand down, playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Hey, we're having pasta!-"

I looked towards the door and saw Deidara standing there, shocked.

Deidara smiled there, being like a statue. I held back on the girlish scream that wanted to come from my throat while Sasuke had a weird high pitched voice slightly going through the room.

"…" Deidara gawked at us, showing his pearly whites before clearing his throat and leaning against the doorway "So… can I join?"

"No!" Sasuke growled and lunged for the door and Deidara moved behind, darting down the hall. Sasuke kept his stance at the doorway, looking around before slamming the door shut.

"Stupid idiot."

"Threesomes are something you like, ne?" I questioned while he turned red "Not wanting to share me, Sasuke?"

"Well, pasta. I want tomatoes." Sasuke made a reference about dinner and I thought about my empty stomach being full. Sasuke sauntered out of the room while I whined, being alone and horny. Seems like this day was the least of my worries, though; I heard a weird old lady laugh echo from the closet.

xXxXxXxXx

"So Naruto," Sasuke purred "Care to join me in my… brony abode?"

I shook my head "Ew, Sasuke. That's demented." Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned back on the picnic table, looking off into the distance.

I nibbled on my sleeve, playing around with it. Sasuke made an irritated groan and I whimpered a bit "Did you say the old lady got in?"

"Yes. She usually just snuck around the yard. None of us were _stupid _enough to let her in. We just fed her ham." Sasuke got up and stretched, motioning to the walls that surrounded the garden "We have no idea how she got in. Can't catch her on the cams, either."

"So you let her wander around. God, I want to throw a cactus at you." I got up and touched the cold walls. It would be a good gesture, but I'm looking for some sort of plant to throw at Sasuke. Maybe I can throw something at Deidara.

"Maybe we can go into the house and look for her; find out who she is and how she gets in."

"Sounds creepy. I don't like old ladies, Sasuke. Especially when no one knows how she gets in." I growled at him "This sounds like a…"

"Scary chapter."

"Chapter? What?"

"Chapter of our **lives**, Naruto."

"Oh…"

"We'll start right now. But let's tell someone we're searching. Our best bet is Sasori, because frankly I want to punch Deidara in his man titties." Sasuke made his way to the door.

"I know the feeling." I laughed and followed him, looking at the kitchen for a split second "Won't we need weapons? Maybe she's a crazy killer." Sasuke frowned and shook his head, making a comment about how he's a man-imal.

-_-_**The hunt**_-_-

I'll do the tenth chapter as "The hunt"

I'm sorry I'm not updating as much.

I've been at the hospital for awhile. I have influenza, strep throat, found out I have anxiety, and now I'm having trouble with my kidneys -_- I'm starting to feel better, So I'll try and update! I saw some of the reviews and got working on this :3  
>Love you guys.<p> 


End file.
